Hate That I Love You
by Gemz11
Summary: Annie and Liam fic, where they grow upon each other while carelessy flirting an fall in love, though what will happen if they have an arguement and break up, this story takes you through all the stage of their relationship from hate to love!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **I love the idea of Liam and Annie and this is my first fic so please be nice with your review thanks. I'm changing the SL a bit, Naomi likes Liam but hasn't done anything about it yet, basically she hasn't slept with him or made out with him yet!

This fic takes place after S1E21 but I'm kinda changing it around a bit please R&R

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Annie POV<p>

As I walk into school he is there, does that jackass have to be everywhere?

'Annie' I heard Naomi shout my name, someone I really don't want to talk to here at this moment in time, they weren't friends but were not enemies either, but just smile towards her

'Hey Naomi, what's up' I say and she just smiles at me, either she has some gossip or some party

'There is a party at my house tonight, tell me you will be there' I frown as she says party, I have to admit I do love a good party but I really don't want to deal with Liam

'A party? What's the celebration' I mean there has to be some explanation otherwise she wouldn't be so happy

'My sister Jen is back in town and I wanted to give her a welcome home party, so are you in?

'I'll try and get there'

'Alright, see you tonight'

The final bell signals and I walk towards English with my head looking at the floor clearly not watching where I was going and I walk into someone looking up and see's Liam, just great I thought to myself, but I manage an apology

'I'm sorry' as the words left my mouth I go to walk around him towards English,

'Not so fast Wilson'

I turn and look at him 'What could you possible want'

'Well look likes someone has a short temper today' I just glare at him as he smirks, one day someone is going to wipe that smirk of his face and he won't enjoy it either

'Heavy one the eyes I see' He laughs and I continue to glare at him 'I just wanted to know what your answer was' I look at him confused

'Look court I'm late for English, I don't have time for your games' I turn to walk away but he grabs my arm, and pushed me against the lockers bringing his face dangerously close to mine, I could feel his breath on my face, I try to squirm to get out of it but he's stronger than me 'now your answer, to the question I asked you' still not knowing what he's going on about,

'What are you talking about, you haven't asked me a question' I pointed out he just smirked again

'Oh I think I have, the other night remember, you and me, dinner' was he seriously asking me this he must know that I wouldn't.

'Why would anyone want to go on a date with you' I try pushing him from me and succeed and go to walk away and I hear him shouting to me 'I didn't ask you on a date, unless that's all that's on your mind' I just ignore him and walk into English apologizing for my tardiness and going to sit in my seat.

* * *

><p>Liam POV<p>

I really hated parties; i only came for the free beer. I ended up bored and decide to go and do some surfing as I head to the beach I stop at my house being glad that my mom and Jeffery went away for the week, I grab my surfboard and drive to the beach. Noting that there's not much daylight, there won't the any people at the beach which will be good. I park in my usual parking space and get my surfboard and walk towards the water, but end up stopping dead in my tracks.

'But I hate it

You know exactly what to do

So that I can't stay mad at you

For too long, that's wrong

But, I hate it

You know exactly how to touch

So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more

So I despise that I adore you'

I hear a girl singing and I see her lay on the beach in a white dress with some killer legs so I walk up to her realizing its Annie, she's got her eyes closed and her earphones in.

'And I hate how much I love you boy

I can't stand how much I need you

And I hate how much I love you boy

But I just can't let you go

And I hate that I love you so.'

I stand in front of her blocking the sun which is setting behind me, casting a shadow over her putting my surfboard deep in the sand, she keeps her eyes closed as she talks 'whoever you are go away' I laugh, and stay where I am, not willing to move an inch

'I'm enjoying the view to much' he could tell she recognised his voice because she opened her eyes and they were wide, she sits up

'What are you doing here, can't anyone get any peace anymore' I smirk at her as she says this, she is annoyed that's even better 'Shouldn't you know by now Wilson, no one ever gets piece in LA part of the lifestyle' this make her smile which I was shocked with

'You got that right' she replies, she looks towards her i-pod and stops her music, standing up picking up all of her stuff and walking towards the car park, I thought this was definitely a chance I couldn't miss, so I picked up my surf board and ran up to her 'Where do you think you're going?' she stops with an annoyed look on her face, and turns to look at me raising her brows 'Is there a particular reason you are following me?'

'Who's got an big ego, why would you think I would be following you Wilson' I lean closer to her as she moves away, though she had nothing to say so she just walks away and I laughed. I look around and don't see a car anywhere and walk up to her again, she heard me and started walking faster she was by my car now 'So how are you getting home? Gonna walk?' she turned around looking angry now, wow did this girl now how to look sexy when she was angry 'Look Court it is not your business what I do now leave me alone', as that she ran towards the road and go in a car, I thought why would she park her car there, I shook my head and headed towards the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

I was going to wait to put this chapter up but I was really bored and its summer, so I have some inspiration!

Please Read and Review, I really want to know that you think of my series, good or bad?

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

Annie walked into school not bothering to go to Naomi's party after her encounter with Liam at the beach; she walked towards her locker to find her friend Silver there

'Hey silver' Annie said and smiled at her friend while opening her locker putting her books in and getting her biology book out as that was her first lesson. 'Don't you 'Hey Silver' me, where were you last night' at first Annie was confused but then she remember Naomi's party 'Well, I got ready to go, but I really couldn't be bothered with all the teenage drinking drama, so I went to the beach' she brunette said while shutting her locker. 'oh, it actually wasn't that bad, Naomi wasn't happy when Liam left but I just told her that if he liked her would of let her know by now so she ended up bedding some guy whom name I really don't know' both silver and Annie laughed at this knowing Naomi would probably be too wasted to remember. They went to their different lesson as they were already about 5 minutes late.

* * *

><p>It was about 20 minutes into biology when Liam walked in, without apologizing to the teacher who just ignored him as he sat down. Once the lesson was over with Liam stood up about to leave 'Mr Court I would like to speak to you, You too Miss Wilson' Mr Bradshaw said, Liam was about to leave not bothered what the old science teacher had to say to him but when he heard him say Annie's name he thought against it and sat down, and she stopped dead in her tracks when he said her name, with hardly any patience left not really like any of the people actually left in the room and looked and Mr Bradshaw and sighed then sat down far away from Liam so he wouldn't have a chance to talk to her, the grey haired man looked at them both and said 'As you were both late to my lesson you both have detention for the rest of the week' he turned around and started to write something one the black board, Annie was in total shock 'What! I was five minutes late, how can you give me detention for being 5 minutes late and another thing why would you give me detention with HIM!' gesturing towards Liam who was quite happy about this situation, he might hate detention but if it gave him an excuse to watch Annie be annoyed by his presence he would be rather smug about it 'Look Miss Wilson, you have detention whether you like it or not, Meet me with Mr Court in the library after school tomorrow,' with that she walked out quite annoyed.<p>

* * *

><p>Liam was at his locker and West Beverly high school was nearly empty, then suddenly his locker had been shut and a particular blonde girl was in front of him 'Hello Liam' she purred, he has to admit Naomi was hot and not that bad in bed, but she wanted a relationship and he knew that, but his is Liam Court and doesn't do relationships everyone should know that by now. 'Naomi' was all he said, she smiles at him in a seducing way and starts messing around with the button on his shirt 'Why don't we find some privacy' he knew she wanted a relationship with him, but he also knew she fucked some guy at her party last night, so he thought why not, he moved closer to her and smirked 'And what would that privacy include' with that she smiled at him and pulled him into a classroom locking the door.<p>

* * *

><p>In other parts of south California Annie was sitting in her room with her friend Sliver discussing how her biology teacher had put her in detention 'I knew he was strict, but I didn't think he was that bad, have you talked to your dad about it' Sliver said after a bit of silence and Annie just laughed while doodling on paper<p>

'Yeah I can imagine how that conversation will go, I can already hear him saying 'Well you shouldn't off been late in the first place' I think that will be a chat I will pass on' both brunettes realized there was nothing they could do and Annie would go to the detention. Suddenly silvers phone blew up notifying her someone was ringing her, she answered while looking at the caller ID and said 'Hello Naomi' Annie looked at Silver at the mention of the blondes name 'Hey Sliver, what are you up to?' Naomi said into the phone, silver looked at Annie and she just nodded knowing what her friend was going to ask, 'I'm in Annie's you can come round if you want' Naomi debating the invitation and decided it would of been a good idea but she already told her sister that she would meet her 'I would but I told Jen I would meet her at the peach pit, maybe another time'

'Alright see you in school tomorrow' with that both girls hung up. Both girls sat there and talked about boys, clothes and the upcoming dance.

While they were talking about the boys in their school Sliver had mentioned Liam's name and Annie rolled her eyes which she noticed and laughed 'What the guy is an jackass, he thinks everyone want him, and they clearly don't' Sliver laughed again.

Both girls fell silent for a while and sliver thought for a while and eventually came up with an idea but wasn't entirely sure Annie would agree to it, 'Annie, Liam seems quite interested in you right?' Annie was really shocked by her friends words 'What? He isn't interested in me' Annie replied in confidence

'Trust me he is, I was thinking let's play him at his own game' Annie looked at her friend in confusion as she said this, 'He keeps messing about with you, and the way you would put it will is he is annoying you' She now looked her friend directly in the eye 'He's basically teasing you, making you want him, but what he doesn't know is that you're a virgin, so you just tease him making him want you more than anything then not giving it to him, just play him at his own little game.' Sliver was quite pleased with her plan, but Annie wasn't that please

'Wait a minute, you want me to flirt with him, making him think that I want sex with him even though I don't' Annie didn't like this plan at all, she thought is way outrageous and to the face she didn't want to spend any more time with Liam that she already has to. 'Yes, that's exactly what I want you to do it will really drive him up the wall.' After a while Annie reluctantly agreed to sliver's plan and after about 10 minutes Sliver left Annie to get some sleep, while the brunette tried to sleep she wasn't really looking forward to school tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3, thank for the reviews they are much appreciated!

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Annie POV<p>

I walked into school as nervous as anything hoping not to bump into a certain blue eyed surfer, I walk towards my locker and see Silver there, while opening my locker I look towards my friend 'Hey silver' she smiles at me as I get my books out and shut my locker leaning against it

'So how's the plan going so far' I shook my head at her, I'm guessing I will have to do this plan after all, I thought to myself 'I haven't seen him yet Silver, but I really don't want to do this, why can't you do it?' she just laughed at my response which made me frown, did she think this whole thing was a joke 'Because I am dating your brother, you aren't dating anyone so it's better if you do it, Dixon might think I am cheating on him or something' I just looked at her and sighed, she really was making me do this, the warning bell signalled and we made our way to class, another boring day of school, I walk into biology, remembering my detention with him who name I shall not say, just great I thought.

* * *

><p>I looked around the hallway finding it vacant, was I really the only one at school, I put my books in my locker, shutting it and twisting the combination dial just to make sure, I turn to walk towards the library, and again bumping into someone, looking up and seeing Liam, great, I move to the left going to walk around him, but he stops me by putting his hand on my waist turning me around to face him 'What's the rush Wilson' urgg I hated it when he called me that, he had that little smirk on his face which I oh so loved so much, seriously can't he just smile like a normal person 'I have to get to detention' I push him arm off me and start walking and once again I feel myself being pushed against a locker, with his face inches from mine 'Well I can think of better things to do then go to an detention' gave him a look which was a cross in between a glare and 'that's a bad idea' kinda look, he moved closer to me, and I thought about what silver said, 'C'mon Wilson, I know you wanna kiss me' he breathed in my ear, two can play at that game was the first thought that came into my head, so I smirk at him put my arms around his neck and lean in, once he realizes what I'm doing he goes to lean in as well, but at the last minute when our lips were just about to brush over each other's, I move my lips towards his ear 'Don't think so Court' I push him off me so I'm free and walk towards the library<p>

* * *

><p>Liam POV<p>

What the hell just happened? That was my first thought after Annie walked away, how could she change that fast, from being all good girl to teasing, I smile to myself, if she's going to act like that there's no reason for me not to, I will admit I was teasing her a little bit, but I'm going to get even worse now, I make my way to the library, normally I wouldn't bother but I guess it could be fun, I walk in finding Mr Bradshaw talking to Annie, and looks my way as I walk in 'Mr Court nice of you to show up, come here while I tell you what you will be doing' I walk towards the grey haired teacher and the brunette, smirking at her as she rolls her eyes, I say silent while the teacher tell me what to do 'Now unfortunately you won't be doing anything to do with biology, you will be putting the library books back where they rightfully belong for the rest of the week, I will be back in a hour, no talking' as he left I looked around to find me and Annie alone, she picked up some books and headed to the bookshelves, I will leave her for a bit so she will think I've left her alone, I thought to myself, so I copy her actions by picking up some books, no idea why I'm actually doing what the teacher asked, after about half an hour Annie was in a corner of the library putting her last book back, Perfect, I make my way towards her, and stand behind her, she obviously hasn't realized I'm there yet. 'So Wilson, what's changed in you?' She jumped at my words and turned around

'I have no idea what you're talking about' she goes to walk off but I stand in front of her, making her back up a little 'You know exactly what I'm talking about' I walk slightly towards her and she backs up again finally hitting the wall, I smirk at her 'No getting away now' I see her frown and look around seeing there no getting away 'What do you want?' I laugh at her question, moving closer to her, putting my arm above her head 'Now Wilson what makes you think I want something'

* * *

><p>No One's POV<p>

Annie once again moves closer to Liam and whispers in his ear 'You ain't getting nothing from me.' He just smirks at her 'Don't promise yourself anything' for some reason he just really wanted to kiss her and he knows she doesn't like him, which makes him want her more, and he will eventually 'What do you two think you're doing' Mr Bradshaw says from behind them, Annie breathed a sigh of relief when he moved and walks past him towards her bag getting ready to go 'Nothing' she replied to the teacher as she was leaving. Liam started to leave thinking that he will kiss Annie no matter what, and he had no idea why he wanted this girl so much 'Hold it Mr Court' Liam heard Mr Bradshaw say, he swiftly turned around, not wanting to be there 'What' he replied and stood there impatiently 'Make sure to tell Miss Wilson that detention will be cancelled tomorrow as I will be out of town, she left before I could say a word but you will both make it up next week' Liam smiled already having a plan 'Yeah, I'll make sure she gets the message' With that Liam grabbed his book and left the library, knowing tomorrow will be fun.


End file.
